mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is a pegasus pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is responsible for keeping the skies clear in Ponyville. She is also a huge admirer of The Wonderbolts and dreams of joining their flying group. She possesses the element of loyalty. Personality Rainbow Dash is shown to have a very boisterous attitude and often brags about her abilities. Other than that, she is loyal to her friends, which earned her the element of loyalty. She is incredibly enthusiastic and athletic, but is surprisingly lazy, often shown or mentioned to be sleeping in, napping, or slacking off. While she is often somewhat caustic and impatient with her friends, she enthusiastically boasts about her friends' unique talents. Skills Rainbow Dash is a very accomplished flyer, shown to be both agile and fast in the air. She can clear the skies of Ponyville "in ten seconds flat". Besides these practical abilities, she has spent much time honing impressive and flashy aerial acrobatic maneuvers, including the Super Speed Strut (during which she pantomimes running on the ground while flying at high speeds), the Fantastic Filly Flash (an impressive nose-dive followed by a swift recovery) and the Buccaneer Blaze (which is apparently far too amazing to show onscreen, and produces an incredible explosion of light somehow). She can fly fast enough to conjure up small tornadoes, and to rip water droplets from their clouds. Unsurprisingly uses this ability for another feat, flying through clouds and using the rain to create a rainbow against herself on landing, although this trick has no known name. Her most spectacular move is the Sonic Rainboom, depicted in the aptly-titled episode Sonic Rainboom. History When she was younger, Rainbow Dash attended the Junior Speedster flight camp. Rainbow Dash first appeared in Friendship is Magic, part 1, accidentally crashing into Twilight Sparkle. She then joined Twilight and the other ponies in Friendship is Magic, part 2, on the quest for the Elements of Harmony. On the way, Nightmare Moon took on the form of The Shadowbolts - a dark copy of her personal heroes The Wonderbolts - and solicited Dash into joining them and abandon her friends. Rainbow Dash declined the offer in order to help her friends, which earned her the element of loyalty. In The Ticket Master, she was one of several ponies pestering Twilight for the extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala. Dash's reason being a chance to audition for The Wonderbolts who would perform there. She and Pinkie Pie decided to play pranks on others in Griffon the Brush Off. An old friend of Dash comes for a visit, a griffon named Gilda, who has known her since her days in the Junior Speedsters flight team. At the time when Gilda is visiting Ponyville, Dash is unaware that the griffon is being mean and rude to the other ponies behind her back. After seeing how the griffon acted towards her new friends at Pinkie Pie's party in Gilda's honor, Rainbow Dash realized that Gilda isn't her true friend, and broke off their friendship. Appearances Rainbow Dash appears in all episodes so far except episodes eight and fifteen. Trivia *Rainbow Dash is based on the G3 earth pony of the same name, but her personality resembles more of Firefly, an adventurous pegasus pony from the G1 line. *In Griffon the Brush Off, while it was more evident that Pinkie Pie set up all the pranks at the party aimed for Gilda, Rainbow Dash revealed to Gilda that she was the one who set up all the party pranks after the griffon showed her mean nature at the ponies. It is possible that Rainbow Dash stood up for Pinkie Pie and the rest of her friends than leave Ponyville with a false friend like Gilda, as this act stays true to her wielding the element of loyalty. * Also during Griffon the Brush Off, we discover that Rainbow Dash lives in a permanent white cloud-house hanging low to the ground somewhere near Ponyville. It features not only a clearly defined door and cloud columns in a classical style but rainbow-colored curves and "stream." In Dragonshy, Dash is able to use the stream to make rainbow-colored "anti-glare/warrior" marks on her face. *In Call of the Cutie, Rainbow Dash states that she was the first pony in her class to gain her cutie mark. *As of Sonic Rainboom, Cloudsdale is revealed to be Rainbow Dash's hometown. Category:Pegasus ponies